Please Don't Leave Me
by nononoeverythingisgoingwrong
Summary: "Maybe I'm scared because you mean more to me than any other person. You are all I think about, all I need and everything I want..."/ "If you ever say, that you don't love me; if you ever say that you don't care; if you ever say that you don't want me I swear I will die that minute because you all I need, want and love."/ Or Jade is leaving and Beck has some words to say to her.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Victorious.**

 ** _"Maybe I'm scared because you mean more to me than any other person. You are all I think about, all I need and everything I want, and I feel scared because of that."/"If you ever say, that you don't love me; if you ever say that you don't care; if you ever say that you don't want me I swear I will die that minute because you all I need, want and love."_ **

* * *

"Why are you leaving?" He asked her, trying to sound as calm as possible when she didn't answer him. A little more serious than before he asked again, "Jade, I asked you a question, why are you leaving?" Instead of answering him like any normal person, she pushed past him and made her way to the door but got pulled back from Beck's tight grasp on her hand. She glared at him but he asked the same question again to her.

After a few moments of trying to escape through the question she sighed and glared at him. She fiddled with her extensions, uttered some cuss words and then finally said nonchalantly, "Because I wanted to."

"You know what I'm asking Jade, don't beat around the bush." Beck said lowly while looking her in the eyes. She looked away and kept on a straight, emotionless face much like his and that frightened him a little, did he really look like that? He sighed and loosened the grip on her wrist a little but not enough so she could wiggle out of his grasp. Jade finally sighed and then shouted,

"You want to know the truth?" Which got a nod from Beck and she sighed and prepared herself for the next words, she was actually doing this, and then said, "I cant stay here anymore, I can't be reminded of the failure I am- the failure that my dad always old me when I was home. So when I found out that I was offered an acting job in London I immediately jumped on it, I wanted to show everyone that I'm not a failure."

"Why do you want to do that? You're already not a failure!" His brown orbs softened as he looked into her greyish-blue eyes and then ran a hand through his hair with his free hand. She bit her lip when she saw the same habit that she grew fond of, it was making it harder for her to leave than it is already.

"Don't say that!" He opened his mouth to object but she cut him off, "You want to know another reason as to why I'm leaving? It's because of _you_. You're one of the main reasons as to why I'm leaving, you were one of the only people that I let past my walls and you know what you did after? You broke my heart! All of those sappy words, all of those romantic gestures, and all of those 'I love you' you said to me eventually hurt the most when you called it off in Vega's house! Maybe I didn't say that I loved you back because I was afraid, but you should've know that I did! Now, you look at me like I'm the most vilest creature living on this Earth and do you know how damn that hurts when the person that you loved _hates_ you now?"

"Jade-" He began but was cut off once again,

"Don't you dare say that you still love me because I know that you don't!" Her voice was cracking as she said the last few sentences, "You made that pretty damn clear when you tried to move on with Vega of all people and you know what she did? She pushed you away because she cared about me unlike you! I'm leaving tomorrow so I'm just going to say this to get it over with: Maybe I'm scared because you mean more to me than any other person. You are all I thought about, all I needed and everything I wanted, and I'm _scared_ because of that. Yeah, I said it, and now you know that I still love you so now you can laugh in my face and break my heart even more." She narrowed her eyes at him and her lower lip quivered but she refused to cry, not in front of him ay least.

"Jade..." He started again and spoke again when she opened her mouth to interfere, "No, listen, please. I'm sorry for everything I put you through, I'm sorry for trying to move on with Tori of all people but it was only because I was hurt, I wasn't thinking straight. It's normal to be scared Jade, hell, everyone is but life is full of risks and... you need to take some and I'm going to take one now. You may walk away after I say these last sentences to you and I don't blame you, I would to but _please_ hear me out." There was something about his eyes that signalled to her that he was serious about this, that he was speaking the truth and he just wanted her to listen. "If you ever say, that you don't love me; if you ever say that you don't care; if you ever say that you don't want me I swear I will die that minute because you all I need, want and love. And I just need to ask you this before you leave..."

"Go on." She said, trying to sound okay but she wasn't, she had a good idea of what was coming next.

To break the awkward silence Beck said, "Jade, look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me and that you'll be happy that you're leaving. If you do, I wont bother you ever again and you could forget that this has ever happened, I just want to know if this is going to be a good choice for you." She didn't answer and he knew the answer already, she still loved him.

With that, he pulled Jade into a short, sweet kiss which she returned hesitantly. There was no tongue, no biting and no grinding, it was just a innocence kiss that expressed his feelings towards her. He pulled away in shock when he heard Jade's phone ring but Jade ignored it and pulled him back in the kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck and his arms settling on her waist.

Two broken hearts finally join together in one, repairing the other and thus the story of them who are not Beck and Jade but 'Beck&Jade' or how their fans call them: Bade.

* * *

 **A/N: How was that? So, this is like the #2 of like the original pairings of Victorious (Cabbie was first) so that means: Tandre's next and, maybe, with a dash of Trinjin.**

 **Until then, I bid ya ado.**

 **Review please! **


End file.
